deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor vs Zekrom
T vs ZE2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 T vs ZE.jpg|Simbiothero T vs ZEVS.jpg|Simbiothero Thor vs Zekrom''' is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Description '''Marvel vs Pokemon! The fight between two legends of the Thunder. Interlude Nyxs: The power of mother nature is undeniable, able to cause great destruction and have a large number of form to do so, and one of those ways are the thunders. Blang: Thor, God of Thunder. Nyxs: and Zekrom, the Electric dragon of unova. Blang: She's Nyxs and I'm Blang Nyxs: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Thor Nyxs: Odin, the father of all, knew that Asgard was destined to be destroyed by the infinite cycle of Ragnarok, having failed many times to prevent destruction and subsequent revival of its people. Blang: Odin would a plan that you allowed put end to the Ragnarok, for this spawn to a God above them others gods, son not only his and of its people, if not a son of the same mother land, Gea, the first of them gods ancient, that he known low the name and it form of Jord. Together to beget the most powerful God of Mythology, protector of humanity and heir to the throne of the immortal Asgard, the mighty Thor, the God of Thunder. Zekrom Nyxs: before becoming zekrom, Pokemon before was a single dragon, this unique dragon created a new world together two Hero Twins. In that world, Pokemon and humans lived together in peace and harmony. Blang:But then happened. Twin brothers, the elder brother sought the truth, while the younger brother was chasing the ideals. And thus began a struggle to decide which of the two was right. One Pokemon type dragon that had accompanied them became two, and each one stood on the side of one of the twins. Nyxs: Pokemon white dragon would be the Guide to the new world of the truth, his name was Reshiram. And his counterpart, the Pokemon black dragon, would bring a new world forged in ideals, his name was Zekrom. Death Battle Thor is seen flying through the skies to then land near the ruins of a castle. Thor: If my memory does not fail me, here would have that be the dragon that everyone calls zekrom, but I don't see it anywhere. Thor looks to the sky and sees that the Sun is covered by clouds. Thor: This is rare, I no I am causing that. then it starts to rain. Thor: I think I found what I wanted. Something comes out of the clouds quickly and lands in front of thor, it was the electric dragon of unova, zekrom. Thor: I was looking for you zekrom, get ready for the battle. Thor gets in combat position, while zekrom gives a roar. FIGHT! K.O! Result Who would you be rooting for? Thor Zekrom Who do you want to win? Thor Zekrom Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 4 Simbiothero Category:'Marvel vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Season Premiere Category:Simbiothero Marvel vs Pokemon Category:Dragon vs Gods themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years